My Love Have Been Frozen
by Alyse Shanidas
Summary: Perbedaan jalan yang mereka pilih membuat mereka harus terpisah satu sama lain. Takdir lah yang mempersatukan mereka dan takdir pula lah yang memisahkan mereka. Jung Yunho yang memilih tetap tinggal, sedangkan Kim Jaejoong yang memilih untuk pergi. FF YUNJAE/OneShoot/Drama/Angst/BL/DLDR/RnR.


_**My Love Have Been Frozen**_

**Y.U.N.J.A.E**

**Cast :**

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer :**

√ **They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author :**

√ **Alyse Shanidas**

**Length :**

√ **ONESHOOT**

**Genre :**

√ **Drama, Angst.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

Jung Yunho menatap sendu punggung seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Tubuhnya yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu kamar, hanya memperhatikan pergerakan lelaki cantik yang sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dalam diam.

Bibirnya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, akan tetapi suara yang ingin ia ucapkan pun terasa berat dan mencekat tenggorokannya. Begitu pula rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Berdesakan serasa ingin menghancurkan hatinya hingga menjadi kepingan tak kasat mata.

"Lakukan. Lakukan lah, jika hal itu bisa membuat mu bahagia." Kata itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu percintaan dan perpisahan mereka. Kata itu serasa bagai duri yang menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Begitu menyakitkan dan mampu meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.

Mendengar itu Kim Jaejoong merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Tubuhnya menegang kaku mendengar ucapan yang memang di inginkannya tapi juga sangat ia benci di waktu yang bersamaan. Bukan. Bukan akhir seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa Yunho-ah? Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Aku tidak ingin perpisahan seperti ini Yunho-ah..tidak kah kau tahu itu?" Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya kini tumpah bak hujan deras yang ada di luar sana. Mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya yang mulai memerah menahan luapan emosi jiwa di dalam hatinya. Jaejoong menangis tersedu tanpa peduli jika lelaki itu akan melihatnya atau tidak. Ia pun tidak peduli jika raungan kerasnya membuat tetangga apartement mereka terganggu. Sungguh ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah menangis sejadinya meluapkan semua rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Yunho bersandar di balik pintu kamar mereka. Tangisan keras itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Terdengar bagai rintihan kesakitan yang menyayat hati. Kepala Yunho mendongak ke atas, mencoba menghalau air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Bersiap menumpahkan liquid bening yang semakin berdesakan keluar.

"Inikah? Inikah akhir dari kebahagiaan kita?" Kata itu terucap pelan, bahkan terdengar sangat lirih. Seperti tidak ada daya untuk mengucapkannya. Air mata Yunho yang sejak tadi di tahannya pun mulai mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya. 'Kenapa perasaan ini begitu sakit hanya karena dirimu? Kenapa Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?' Yunho mencengkeram kemeja di bagian dadanya ketika bisikan pilu itu semakin menambah beban di hatinya. Ia benci rasa sakit ini.

•

•

Setelah hampir setengah jam terlarut dalam tangisan pilunya, Jaejoong kembali berbenah. Memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke koper hitam miliknya. Mengosongkan sebagian lemari besar yang berisi pakaian mereka. Almari ini terlihat seperti hatinya yang kini mulai terasa kosong karena separuh jiwanya telah memudar hilang. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, menyadari jika hatinya tak cukup kokoh seperti almari di depannya.

Jaejoong tertegun, tangannya yang hampir memasukkan sweater putih kesayangannya terhenti di udara. Kenangan manis kembali menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Membangkitkan memori lama yang membuatnya kembali menangis pilu.

_**-Flashback.-**_

_"Bukankah ini awal musim dingin?" Yunho berucap pelan tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Nafas hangatnya tampak mengepul dan membumbung di udara bagaikan uap panas._

_"Ngghh,.. Ne, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafas hangat itu mengenai titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya yang tadi cukup kedinginan bagai es yang beku, kini mulai mencair hangat karena dekapan tubuh hangat Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang. Posisi yang selalu di sukainya. Meski debaran jantungnya cukup kencang, tetapi ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dalam pelukan ini. _

_"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini eum?"_

_"Bintang di langit tidak mau muncul karena tertutup awan salju. Jadi aku hanya bisa menatap keramaian kota yang berkelip bagai bintang, dan itu cukup mengobati keinginanku terhadap kerlip bintang."_

_"Apa kau ingin melihat bintang yang sesungguhnya?"_

_"Sangat ingin. Tapi itu mustahil bukan?" _

_"Tidak ada yang mustahil Jaejoong-ah." Yunho segera membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Tubuh kekarnya menekan tubuh Jaejoong untuk bersandar pada teralis balkon apartement mereka. _

_"Aa..apa..apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong mengerjab gugup ketika ditatap Yunho sedemikian rupa. Jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan kelopak matanya yang mengedip cepat. _

_"Tatap mataku. Tepat di bola mataku kau akan menemukan bintang yang bersinar paling cantik." Yunho menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah gugup Jaejoong yang membuat pipi lelaki cantik di hadapannya ini jadi memerah merona._

_Dengan kening yang mengernyit bingung, Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Mencoba mengamati sepasang bola mata hitam setajam musang yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang sipit. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan pijaran bintang yang bersinar di mata itu. Yang ada hanyalah refleksi wajah konyolnya. _

_Jaejoong sudah hampir melayangkan pertanyaan bingungnya kepada Yunho, tetapi terhenti di tenggorokan karena perbuatan lelaki tampan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Matanya membulat menyadari hal manis yang berhasil membuat jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang. _

_Ciuman itu begitu singkat, namun sangat manis dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong berbunga-bunga. Tubuhnya bagai tak menapak lantai lagi, terasa sangat ringan dan membuatnya melayang. Ohh Gosh. Ciuman manis di bawah langit yang terbentang luas di iringi rintik salju yang mulai turun. Itu salah satu keinginannya sejak dulu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau ia mematung karena rasa terkejut dan bahagia tak terkira yang sedang menderanya?._

_Melihat salju yang mulai turun Yunho segera menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong yang mulai terasa dingin dalam rengkuhan tangan hangatnya. Membawanya menuju ke dalam apartement mereka. _

_"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

_"Eoh? Apa itu?"_

_Yunho segera membimbing Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas ambal bulu yang memang di letakkan di depan perapian. Tidak ada cahaya lampu, hanya cahaya api dari perapianlah yang menyinari sebagian ruangan itu. Suasananya yang temaram semakin membuat mereka di kelilingi nuansa penuh keromantisan. _

_Mata Jaejoong membulat takjub ketika Yunho memberikan sepasang sweater putih bertuliskan 'Yun' dan 'Jae' di sudut kiri bagian atas, terletak tepat di jantung mereka._

_"Untuk ku yang bertuliskan namamu, dan untuk mu yang bertuliskan namaku."_

_Keduanya saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum manis. Entah siapa duluan yang memulai, mereka akhirnya terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut yang sangat menuntut. Saling memagut mesra, meluapkan perasaan membuncah yang bersemayam dalam hati kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta. _

• • •

Jaejoong mengusap pelan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Kenangan itu kini hanyalah bayang-bayang semu. Dan mungkin tidak akan terulang kembali. Dengan pelan di rengkuhnya sweater putih bertuliskan namanya itu. Mendekap penuh sayang lalu mencium aroma tubuh seseorang yang mungkin masih menempel di sweater itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam koper. 'Maaf aku membawa milikmu Yunho-ah. Biarkan aku membawa bagian dari aroma tubuhmu yang tertinggal.'

Yunho segera mengusap kasar air matanya. Tubuhnya yang masih duduk bersandar di pintu kamar mereka mulai bangkit berdiri. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Tubuh Yunho sedikit terhuyung ketika ia menuruni tangga. Keningnya mengernyit menahan pening yang mendera kepalanya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena hal ini, ia berharap pagi ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi beginilah rencana Tuhan, ia bisa apa jika sudah di takdirkan seperti ini.

Yunho tertegun ketika ia membuka laci _kitchen set _ apartementnya. Apron merah bermotif bunga yang selalu di kenakan Jaejoong itu tampak terlipat rapi tidak tersentuh. Mata musang Yunho kembali memanas, sekarang tak hanya dirinya yang akan kesepian, bahkan apron merah ini pun mulai sekarang akan kesepian karena terabaikan. Tangan Yunho mengepal, menggenggam apron itu dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat kain itu mulai kusut di beberapa bagian. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk membuang apron itu ke dalam tong sampah, tetapi urung di lakukan ketika kenangan manis menyeruak ke dalam ingatannya.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Astaga. Yahh! Jung Yunho."_

_"Kau terkejut?"_

_"Tentu saja." _

_Yunho tersenyum geli ketika tangan mungil Jaejoong mulai melancarkan pukulan-pukulan kecil di lengan kokohnya yang melingkari perut langsing lelaki cantik itu. Mendekapnya erat dan tidak mau melepaskan tubuhnya seinchi pun. Biarkan saja tubuh mereka menempel erat seperti ini, toh tidak ada yang melihat pelukan sensual mereka. _

_"Apa yang kau masak? Aromanya sangat harum, seperti aroma tubuhmu."_

_"Yy..Yahh! Kau fikir tubuh ku makanan? Ishh, lepaskan pelukan mu."_

_"Kenapa? Aku suka bergelanyut seperti ini. Pagi hari yang romantis dengan pelukan dan kecupan mesra dariku. Apa kau tidak menyukainya Jaejoong-ah?"_

_"Bukan seperti itu, tapi..pergerakan ku jadi terbatas Yunho-ah. Kita akan terlambat untuk sarapan pagi." Perasaan bersalah mulai menyusup ke dalam hati Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat wajah Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih dan memelas seperti itu. Dengan cekatan tangan mungilnya segera menarik lengan Yunho yang pelukannya mulai mengendur untuk melingkar lebih erat di pinggangnya. Membuat tubuh lelaki tampan itu semakin menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. "Sekarang kita adil bukan? Berpelukan sambil memasak bersama." _

_"Ahaahaa, sangat adil. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong." Yunho tertawa manis melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Style terbaru dalam acara memasak mereka, berpelukan sambil memasak bersama. Ohh, itu terdengar sangat manis bukan?. _

_"Begitu pun aku, aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Yunho."_

_Mendengar itu Yunho segera memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi dan leher Jaejoong. Hingga membuat pemiliknya tertawa karena kegelian. Pagi yang manis di penuhi dengan canda tawa._

• • •

Tubuh Yunho terduduk lemas diatas lantai granit dapur. Kenangan itu bagaikan sebilah pisau yang menghujam tepat di jantungnya. Ia akan sangat merindukan kenangan manis itu. Ohh Tuhan, kenapa Engkau harus memberikan kebahagiaan itu jika pada akhirnya semua itu lenyap dan hanya menyisakan perih yang begitu menyengat.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin untuk menahan isakannya yang semakin keras. Ia tidak peduli jika bibirnya akan sobek dan berdarah karenanya. Bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin melukai tubuhnya sedalam mungkin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang membuatnya serasa ingin mati. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa oleh rasa sakit, tapi hatinya lah yang paling kesakitan saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah..ini sungguh sakit..sangat sakit.." Yunho merintih dengan mencengkeram kaos tepat di bagian dadanya. Rasa sesak karena perpisahan ini membuatnya ingin menikam jantungnya. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan sesak yang menghimpitnya bisa memudar, atau kalau pun bisa ia sangat berharap hari ini ia _amnesia._ Menghilangkan semua ingatan tentang rasa sakit ini, tapi ia tidak ingin menghilangkan kenangan manis masa lalu. Kenangan itu adalah harta karun hatinya.

"Arrgghhh..." Yunho mencengkeram kepalanya, menarik kasar helaian rambut disela-sela jemarinya. Bibirnya semakin terisak keras, ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kepedihan hatinya. Berpisah!. Kata itu seolah tidak henti berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. Bagaikan mantra mengerikan yang datang dari kegelapan dan menghujam tepat di jantungnya. Ia benci kata berpisah. Kenapa kata itu harus ada di saat kebersamaan jauh lebih indah. Kalau pun mampu, ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin di hadapan dunia melampiaskan kekesalannya akan kata berpisah dan perpisahan.

Apartement yang biasanya selalu di penuhi dengan jerit canda tawa kebahagiaan itu kini tampak lenggang, yang ada hanyalah suara tangisan tergugu. Kebersamaan penuh cinta yang mereka lalui kini hanya tinggal sepi yang mulai menghantui. Keromantisan, kehangatan, ciuman lembut, dan keintiman mereka seolah ikut lenyap bersama derai tangis yang tiada henti. Apakah awal manis itu kini berakhir dengan kepedihan hati yang begitu menyakitkan seperti ini?.

Masih di dalam kamar mereka, Jaejoong mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar. Sebentar lagi kamar ini bukan miliknya lagi, dan tidak akan ada klaim 'milik kita' lagi. Kedua mata bulatnya kembali berkaca-kaca ketika semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini bahkan di setiap sudutnya pun menyimpan kenangan mereka. Balkon itu, sofa merah marun itu, ranjang _king size _itu, jendela besar itu, kamar mandi itu, benda-benda itu, semuanya penuh kenangan manis dan keintiman mereka.

Andai saja Yunho tidak keras kepala dan mau menerima keputusannya, mereka pasti masih bersama-sama. Saling bergenggaman tangan dengan erat lalu berbagi ciuman manis. Dan mungkin pagi ini akan menjadi jauh lebih indah daripada pagi penuh kepedihan seperti ini. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kekeras kepala-an mereka kini membawa hubungan percintaan ini dalam kehancuran yang tak terelakkan.

"Apakah takdir kita harus berakhir seperti ini Yunho-ah? Kalau memang harus seperti ini, akan aku simpan rasa cinta ini dalam hati yang terdalam, karena hanya kaulah yang ku puja. Aku mencintaimu Yunho-ah..sangat mencintaimu." Jaejoong semakin tergugu ketika dadanya semakin sesak oleh beban rasa pedih yang teramat menyakitkan. Inilah akhir kisah cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong yang malang. Bisikan meremehkan itu hanya semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau. Ia muak dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu mempertahankan Yunho untuk tetap bersamanya.

Tidak ingin semakin terhanyut dalam kesedihan itu Jaejoong mulai melangkah keluar kamar dengan koper besarnya. Tangannya yang memegang handle pintu bergetar pelan ketika ia akan menutup pintu kamar mereka. Bibirnya terisak kecil sebelum kembali membuka pintu itu selebar mungkin, ia tidak akan menutup pintu manapun. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya.

'Saat semua pintu yang ada di apartement ini kau tutup, saat itu juga lah aku menutup perasaan ku untukmu.' Ucapan Yunho kembali terngiang dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Apa kalau ia tidak menutup pintu manapun itu artinya Yunho masih akan memberikan kesempatan untuknya? Masih membuka lebar perasaan cinta untuknya? Ia harap seperti itu jika benar adanya.

Jaejoong mulai menuruni tangga, bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih. Terlalu banyak menangis membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Namun sesampainya di sana yang ada hanyalah kondisi salah satu ruangan favoritnya itu sangat jauh dari kata rapi. "Astaga. Kenapa bisa berantakkan seperti ini?"

Yunho tertegun melihat Jaejoong yang mulai mondar mandir membersihkan kaleng bekas minuman soda dan beberapa bungkus _snack_ yang berserakan di atas lantai. Mata musangnya kembali memanas ketika Jaejoong mulai mengomelinya di iringi tangis yang berderai. Wajahnya yang menatap datar pergerakan itu kembali basah oleh air mata. Meski tidak ada isakan tetapi bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jauh-jauh hari, hukz.. kau harus terbiasa membersihkan apartement saat aku tidak ada. Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan hukz.."

"Dan ini, bukankah sudah ku katakan hukz.. _junk food_ tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Setidaknya perbanyaklah makanan yang bergizi."

"Cukup..hentikan Kim Jaejoong. Hentikan." Yunho berucap lirih ketika kata-kata Jaejoong berhasil membuat hatinya diremas oleh rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan lelaki cantik itu. Ia sudah mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, jadi jangan buat ia semakin sakit dengan ucapan itu.

Bibir Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan beban hati ini semakin dalam. Di satu sisi ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Yunho, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan itu. Apakah ia egois?. "Hukz.. Ku mohon jangan minum alkohol terlalu banyak saat kau ada masalah, itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisi lambungmu. Hukz.. Mau berjanji padaku? Kali ini saja, untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berjanji saat kau akan melakukan hal itu jauh lebih parah dariku?"

"Tapi kondisi tubuh kita berbeda." Jaejoong berucap lemah disertai tangis yang semakin berderai. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung sweater yang dipakainya untuk melampiaskan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada.

"Kau memang terlihat kuat, tapi coba lihat yang ada di dalam hatimu dan keadaanmu sekarang. Kau tampak kacau Jaejoong-ah, jauh lebih buruk dari kondisi ku." Yunho menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong. Menatap miris wajah kusam Jaejoong yang memerah karena tangis, rambutnya pun tidak tertata rapi. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah yang tampak lemah itu, karena hal itu hanya akan menambah beban di hatinya.

"Kita bisa bersama-sama Yunho-ah,.hukz..kalau saja kau..."

"Tidak Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi." Yunho menggeleng tegas. Kedua tangannya menghentak meja makan dengan cukup keras, hingga menimbulkan sedikit gebrakan yang membuat Jaejoong terperanjat.

"Aku cukup sadar diri Yunho-ah. Mungkin kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Jaejoong memaksakan senyum tipis ke arah Yunho.

"Kau egois jika berpikiran seperti itu Jae. Kau tahu betul apa pekerjaan ku. Kalau aku pergi siapa yang akan menolong mereka? SIAPA?! Kau lihat sendiri mereka yang masih sekecil itu harus berjuang di tengah rasa sakit saat kemoterapi, mereka harus rela kehilangan rambut indahnya karena efek samping kemoterapi." Yunho meninggikan suaranya. Rasa kesal karena perkataan Jaejoong lah yang membuatnya berani berkata kasar seperti itu. Disini siapa yang sudah tidak mencintai siapa? Siapa yang memilih pergi dan siapa yang memilih tinggal.

"Tidakkah hal itu sedikit saja menggugah hati nurani mu? Bisa kau bayangkan tatapan sedih mereka saat melihat teman-temannya berlarian dan bermain sepuas yang mereka mau? Bisa kau rasakan tatapan miris itu? Bisakah kau merasakannya? JAWAB AKU!."

Jaejoong semakin menangis tersedu ketika Yunho mulai membentaknya cukup keras. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping demi menghindari tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Yunho untuknya. "YA. Aku memang egois. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku. Apa aku salah? Sebagai seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan ingin selalu bersamanya apa itu salah? APA ITU SALAH HUH? Aku sampai merasa..hukz...keberadaan ku sudah tak penting lagi bagimu.."

"Hahhh. Keberadaan mu sudah tak penting lagi? Sadarkah kau dengan ucapan mu itu? SADARKAH KAU? TATAP AKU KIM JAEJOONG!."

"Lalu apa artinya selama ini aku selalu meluangkan waktu di tengah kesibukanku sebagai dokter spesialis hanya untuk berlibur berdua bersama mu huh? Hanya agar kau tidak berpaling dengan mencari orang lain yang meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Tapi kau selalu pergi hang out dengan temanmu dan berakhir dengan mabuk parah. Taukah kau? BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA HATIKU KETIKA KAU BERADA DI ANTARA PARA LELAKI YANG MENCOBA MEMANFAATKANMU ?."

Nafas Yunho menderu keras. Rasa sakit di tambah kesal di hatinya seolah meluap hingga tanpa sadar ia memarahi Jaejoong. Ia ingin melampiaskan semua rasa yang selama ini selalu di tahannya. Meskipun hatinya ikut menjerit sakit ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tampak lemah dengan air mata yang berderai seperti itu. Sedangkan keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh bergetar Jaejoong seolah memacunya setiap detik.

"Sekarang pergilah." Yunho berucap datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela besar yang ada di dapur. Tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu seperti itu. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud membentak Jaejoong, tapi kali ini ia sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang naik turun.

"Kau...mengusirku?" Jaejoong berucap lirih. Matanya menatap ke arah Yunho yang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Lelaki tampan itu menangis dalam diam.

"Iya..." Yunho menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengucapkan kata yang begitu ia benci. Ya, kata yang berhasil merobek hatinya sangat dalam. Mengoyak jiwanya hingga ingin mati. "Pergilah."

Jaejoong semakin menangis tersedu. Melihat bibir Yunho yang bergetar menahan tangisnya, ia pun yakin lelaki itu juga merasakan sakit seperti yang sedang di rasakannya saat ini. Tapi kekeras kepala-an mereka lah yang membuat keadaan ini semakin kacau, semakin memburuk dan menghantarkan hubungan mereka dalam ambang kehancuran.

"Kau bohong. Kau bahkan menangis.. jadi-..."

"Aku menangis bukan karena perpisahan ini. Aku menangis lebih kepada pertemuan yang ku sesali."

Mendengar ucapan itu Jaejoong tahu, Yunho mungkin sudah tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama untuk tetap berada disisi lelaki tampan itu. Dengan kata lain, Yunho memilih menjalani kehidupan kedepannya tanpa dirinya. Terlambat kah ia?. Benaknya ingin sekali menjerit dan merutuki ucapan Yunho yang begitu menusuk. Ohh? Lelaki itu bilang ia menyesal dengan pertemuan itu? Apakah itu artinya Yunho juga menyesal atas semua kenangan indah yang telah dilalui bersama dirinya?. Bodohnya ia yang selalu mengharap lebih hubungan ini. Kalau semua itu hanyalah rangkaian kata.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku tidak menutup pintu manapun, dan aku harap ucapan mu kala itu bukanlah kepalsuan. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu untuk tetap tinggal disini Yunho-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari apartement ini. Ia menahan sekuat mungkin rasa ingin menoleh ke arah Yunho. Yang mana hal itu hanya akan semakin memberatkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari apartement ini, keluar perlahan dari kehidupan Yunho. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho. Lelaki itu menahan sekuat mungkin keinginan untuk memeluk Jaejoong dan menahan kepergian lelaki cantik itu. Hingga hanya isakannya lah yang menghantarkan kepergian Jaejoong. Tubuhnya segera berlari ke lantai atas, menatap haru semua pintu yang masih terbuka lebar tanpa ada yang menutup satupun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah. Sangat mencintaimu."

Yunho lebih memilih tinggal dan menetap di Seoul. Profesinya sebagai dokter spesialis kanker anak yang menahan kepergiannya. Mungkin kalau kedudukannya bukan sebagai dokter andalan yang paling di unggulkan ia masih bisa melakukan pengajuan untuk pindah tugas. Tapi disini kemampuannya sungguh di andalkan untuk membantu mereka yang menjerit kesakitan karena penyakitnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih pergi ke Paris, Perancis. Salah satu kota mode terbesar di dunia untuk mengembangkan bisnis Moldir miliknya. Tawaran untuk berbisnis di _Avenue Montaigne _yang merupakan rumah bagi label merek terkenal membuatnya harus rela meninggalkan semua yang sudah di milikinya disini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan kedepan mereka. Semua masih menjadi misteri tanda tanya yang sudah ada dalam skenario kehidupan. Mungkin saja takdir mempertemukan kembali dan mempersatukan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan takdir jugalah yang akan semakin memisahkan mereka dan tidak pernah mempersatukan mereka kembali.

_**END.**_

_**Mian untuk update-an fanfic saya yang semakin ngaret.. Huwaa jeongmal mianhae, selain stuck, kesibukan juga tengah menyita waktu saya. *bow***_

_**RnR.**_

_**Wanna tell me what do you feel about this story?.. *bow***_


End file.
